


Time to Move On

by littlehawkeye



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, M/M, angel!Rumiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of death, an unconscious Tony Stark travels, once again, to the realm between life and death. While he wants to finally accept death so he can move on and be at ease, Rumiko greets him. Will he finally be able to go and be at peace? Of course not. Ru tells him to think about the people he'd be leaving behind. And Tony has a few people on his mind, but one person stands out. The one and only Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Move On

It has been touch and go for a few days now. Tony getting sick and hospitalized seemed to have happened so quick. Yet here he was, unconscious and in bed. And the doctors /still/ had no idea what was wrong with him. Steve just watched him, wondering when he was going to have to say his final goodbyes. 

Steve thought of all of the memories that they had together. From the good to the bad, and everything in between. He had honestly wished they had even more good moments to share, but sadly with Tony the way he currently was, things were really looking grim. 

Closing his eyes, he held onto Tony’s hand and whispered, “Tony… if you want to let go, go ahead. I’m sure if you go, you would’t be in pain anymore…”

Tony was walking through the darkness which seemed all too familiar. Then he remembered about when he supposedly deleted his mind and was slowly dying. Which means…

"Well, at least I know where I’m at this time," he said and grimaced as he managed to hear the last thing Steve said. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. 

Walking, he had no idea what was inside the darkness. Would something pop out at him? Tell him to keep going towards the light? Or would… she… come back and tell him to go back? There was no telling what would happen in this place. Seeing as just standing around would gain nothing, he just walked towards the small light source. 

Maybe he should say good bye. Maybe he can finally get some rest and just be…happy. Maybe he’ll see his mom, perhaps even /her/. 

"Rumiko," Tony stated quietly, one of his hands shifting and rubbing at his temple. 

Then almost as if on cue, that same bright white light appeared before him. 

"Hey lover!" came a voice which basically brought chills to Tony’s spine. "Good lord, you really hit a doozy this time, didn’t you? You can thank me later for telling the big guy to keep you around a bit longer," Ru added as she manifested into the same white dress, wings and headband. 

A faint smile appeared on Tony’s features. “I suppose you can say that, yeah. Apparently I’m sick? I don’t even know anymore,” he replied with a weak and tired chuckle. “I just… maybe it’s time to let go, you know? That way-“

Rumiko placed her hand up and shook head. “Nope, nu-uh. Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You know for a fact that you have people down there who care about you. People who love you, Tony. Don’t you /dare/ give up on them.” 

Tony flinched slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Pepper, Rhodey… Steve… He sighed once again then looked to Ru. 

"Ru, at most, I’m barely friends with any of them. I’m barely fixing my /friendship/ with Steve. I’ve neglected Pepper and Rhodey. They don’t deserve this. I’m better off here."

Ru stared daggers at Tony, her hands went to her hips and shook her head once again. “You were always stubborn and thick skulled, you know. You can’t even see what you have in front of you, lover.” She smiled and started to continue once again. “Steve… He cares about you, Tony. More than you know. And I know you’ve cared… no, you’ve loved him for a long time as well.” 

"Ru…"

"Let me finish, Tony. I want you go back to him. I want you to go back, and love him with all of your heart, okay? It may be hard, but you have it in you. I know you can do it." A little smile appeared on her features as she walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Consider this my blessing, Tony. You go and be happy, okay?" Ru concluded and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Before Tony can even return the kiss, she steps back and smiles. “Go. And stop coming back here! Only come here when it’s finally your time to go, okay?”

Tony chuckled. “And, how am I supposed to know when that is?”

Ru just grinned as her wings spread out. “I’ll be the judge of that,” she replied and waved blew him a kiss as she vanished. 

After a moment, Tony could only see black once again. And someone was holding his…hand? Oh right, he was in a hospital. Quietly, he opened his eyes and saw Steve asleep, his head on the space not occupied by Tony’s legs. A faint smile appeared on his features as he gave Steve’s hand a little squeeze. 

Immediately, Steve woke up and looked in Tony’s direction blearily. “Tony..?” he questioned, wondering if he was dreaming. 

"The one and only," he murmured then smiled tiredly. "How long have I been out?"

Steve rushed up to Tony’s face and placed a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead. “That doesn’t matter… I’m just… God, I’m glad you’re awake. The doc… They said you wouldn’t wake up.”

The engineer just placed his hand into Steve’s familiar short golden locks and sighed, loving this right now. Despite nearly dying in Steve’s presence. “I’m not going anywhere… I’m here for us, Steve. Just us,” he said quietly and smiled again. 

Just then, a little black bird appeared on the tree outside and started whistling and hopped closer to the window. It tilted it’s head then flew away almost as quickly as it appeared. 

Tony smiled at the sight then said, “I will, Ru…” 

"Ru..? What about her?"

"You probably wouldn’t believe me. But, I’m ready for whatever happens with us, Steve. I wasn’t so sure before, but now, I am." Tony responded with a kiss to Steve’s lips.


End file.
